


Reunite to Save Our Brother (EXO - Demon)

by Sammie2244



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Demons, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: EXO had always been a special group (in more ways than one).  They had had their fair share of mishaps, but when their maknae gets possessed by a demonic entity, they try everything to get it out.  However, none of it works.  They’d been avoiding getting anyone else, including the former members, involved, but they’ve run out of options.  They had to call upon the one person who might be able to break the demon’s hold.  They needed to call upon the one person Sehun had been closest to, the one person who still held a significant part of him and always would.  His twin brother.Luhan.Will they save Sehun from the evil demon or have they lost their beloved maknae forever?





	1. Chapter 1

They were scared. Plain and simple. Their maknae had somehow been possessed by an unwelcome demonic entity and they had no idea how to dispel this demon. It had started with the black lines slowly forming on the maknae’s arms, which then extended up and around his neck, finally his face. His expression turned evil. His powers were corrupted. He’d already attacked Baekhyun, Chen, and Chanyeol when he was _finally _captured by the rest of the members and unwillingly locked in the cage he now resided in. It looked like Sehun, it sounded like Sehun, but they all knew it wasn’t. The evil that now resided in him had taken over fully and had no intention of leaving.

They all held on to the belief that the real Sehun was in there somewhere, but they didn’t know how to get him out. So, for now, they had locked ‘evil Sehun’ in a cage to keep him from causing any more havoc. They were sitting in a in various places around the private hospital room that Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were sharing, brainstorming ideas on what to do. Baekhyun was still unconscious due to the various painkillers and sedatives he had been given for his injuries, but everyone else was wide awake, watching over him like guardian angels. Chanyeol was sitting up in his hospital bed participating in the brainstorming session with everyone else. The only one left out was Baekhyun because he was unconscious.

Suddenly, Lay had an idea. He knew it was risky and he didn’t know if it would work, but they had to try. They were desperate by this point.  
“I have an idea but I don’t know how you’ll all take it.” Lay piped up, attracting everyone’s attention. He bit his lip in anticipation.  
“What is it?” Kai asked. “Anything is better than nothing.” Lay took a deep breath in and out.  
“It’s risky, and I don’t know if it will work or not, but there is one person who might be able to pull the demon out of Sehun.” Lay said. “Luhan.” He added simply. Everyone was silent. “Don’t tell me none of you noticed that Sehun was never the same after Luhan left. When Luhan left, it was like he unintentionally and unknowingly took Sehun’s happiness with him.” Lay said.   
“I agree.” Chanyeol said after a long silence. “Recently, he has regained some of that light, but he is nowhere near as bright as he was before Luhan left.” He had only recently become coherent after the many sedatives and painkillers that had been given to him to help with his injuries.  
“If we decide to do this, does anyone actually have Luhan’s number?” Suho asked.  
“I do.” Lay revealed. All eyes fixed on him. “I still speak with him and Tao occasionally.” He added.  
“Even if this doesn’t work, at least we can say we’ve tried.” Chen said, his expression turning sad.

*_In Beijing, China_*

Luhan was doing something he hadn't done in a while. He was watching some of EXO's music videos and performances (both ones that he was in and ones that had been released after he had left), memories replaying in his mind. He usually kept that part of his life locked away, but it was and still is a major part of his life and would always be. The members were like his brothers and, even though it got to the stage where he had no choice but to leave, he truly missed them all. 

He didn't actively follow what EXO were up to, but he occasionally would watch a few of their videos. Every time he saw Sehun, however, his heart clenched. That was one of the things he regrets the most. Leaving Sehun. He often wondered if the rest of the members missed him or how they would react if they saw him again. Although he wouldn't admit it, he missed all of them dearly. He wished he could see them or at least talk to them but SM had forbidden him from doing so. It was the same with Tao and Kris, neither of them could communicate with the members of EXO either. However, all of them broke that rule in that they were still in contact with Lay, said person now being their only connection to EXO and how everyone was doing.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain again in his wrist, exactly where his mark was, which connected him to the other members of EXO. He looked down at it and it was glowing brightly for the first time since he left. It had been like this for a few days now and he was getting really worried. What happened? He knew it would only glow if something was wrong with one of the members. He tried to ignore it but the ache didn't go away. He decided to text Yixing to see if everyone was alright.

_To: Lay  
Is everyone ok? My mark has been glowing and emitting some sort of pain signal for a few days now. Has something happened?_

Suddenly, his phone’s ringtone wrenched him out of his trance. He picked it up and looked at the contact. Lay. Lay was calling him? They hadn’t spoken in a while but when they did, it was still nice to hear from one another.  
“Ni hao Lay, how are you? It’s been a while.” He greeted his friend.  
“Ni hao Luhan.” Lay greeted him. Immediately, Luhan knew something was wrong. Lay never sounded this sad or distressed.  
“What is it?” Luhan asked immediately. “What happened?”   
“You’ve always been good at reading people, even just by their voices.” The elder male replied.   
“Yixing, what happened.” Luhan said in a serious tone.  
“We need you to come to Korea. Not to re-join EXO, but because we need your help. It’s Sehun. He has been possessed by some sort of demon. We don’t know how and we don’t know why, but he has. We know it’s a stretch, but we thought that maybe you might be able to pull it out of him since you’re his twin. He already attacked Baekhyun, Chen, and Chanyeol before the rest of us got him under control.” Lay replied, his voice sad. Luhan froze. He knew that if they were asking _him _for help, then they must _really _be out of options and/or ideas. “We had to lock him in a cage and then lock the cage in a room. We’re scared Luhan. What if we don’t get him back?” He added, his voice now sounding low and lifeless. Luhan’s entire body felt like it was covered in ice. The members of EXO were _scared of_ Sehun?   
“I’ll get on the next flight to Seoul. I’ll text you the details.”  
With that they said their farewells and Luhan hopped on his computer to find the next direct flight he could to Seoul. 

*_Later - In Seoul, South Korea_*

Lay and Suho had arrived at Gimpo International Airport and were waiting in the arrival hall for their friend. Neither of them had ever blamed Luhan for leaving and they both understood that he had his reasons but that didn’t mean that that stopped them from missing him. 

The moment the two saw Luhan, they waved to him. Lay jumped straight into Chinese, for Luhan’s benefit, as his Korean was most likely a little bit rusty. Even though Korean was his mother-tongue, as he and Sehun had grown up in Korea, he had been in China for quite a while now and he was more accustomed to speaking Mandarin-Chinese.  
“Hi Luhan!” Lay greeted him with a smile. Suho, on the other hand, simply pulled him into a hug.  
“We missed you Luhan.” Suho said in Mandarin-Chinese, his Mandarin-Chinese slightly rusty but still good despite its’ disuse. Luhan smiled affectionately at Suho, appreciating his effort.  
“I missed you too Suho.” Luhan replied in Korean. With that, the three men walked to the van that was waiting for them which would take them back to EXO’s dorm.

The three pulled into the driveway and Luhan looked around, seeing a different house.  
“You’ve moved since I left.” He commented.  
“Yeah, saesang fans found out where we lived and that became a danger to us so we moved.” Lay replied.  
“That’s one thing that doesn’t change wherever you are. There will always be saesang fans no matter who you are.” Luhan replied.  
“Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still in hospital, but everyone else should be here.” Lay commented. Luhan’s face turned sad.  
“How are they?” He asked. Both Lay and Suho’s expressions turned sad.  
“Not good.” Suho said, his voice soft. His reply sent ice cold shards into Luhan’s heart. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were always so happy. He could tell why Baekhyun’s power was light. Baekhyun was both the mood-maker and the jokester of EXO-K. Together, he and Chanyeol were always happy and joking around. To hear that they were both in hospital was devastating. “Last time we were there, Baekhyun was still unconscious, but Chanyeol was awake. He didn’t really participate in the conversation though, he mainly stared at Baekhyun with a sad look on his face.” Suho added. Luhan looked down, attempting to conceal the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He didn’t expect a comforting hand to find its way onto his knee. He looked up to see the kind eyes of Lay looking back at him.  
“They’ll be ok. I know it.” Lay said kindly, attempting to comfort both Luhan and Suho it seemed. “They may have some injuries, but it’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They’re strong and I know that they will both overcome this.


	2. Chapter 2

*_Later – Suho takes Luhan to see Sehun_*

Once all the greetings, hugs and ‘I missed you’s were finished, Suho spoke up.  
“I’m taking Luhan to see him.” He said. Everyone fell silent and all smiles disappeared. “Kai, Lay, could you take Luhan’s things to the guest room please?” Suho requested. Both of them nodded before walking over to take Luhan’s things, smiling at him in the process, Luhan returning their smiles. Suho gestured for Luhan to follow him and then wordlessly began led Luhan through the dorm to the room that they were keeping Sehun in. Once he got to the door, he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Luhan could tell that this had really affected Suho. Even when Luhan had still been in EXO, Suho and Sehun were very close. It didn’t seem like that had changed.  
“Prepare yourself.” Suho said, his voice serious. Luhan looked at him with a look of concern and fear on his face. What was he walking into? Suho then opened the door and Luhan followed him inside.   
The moment Luhan saw the maknae, his heart clenched. This wasn’t the Sehun he knew. The Sehun _he _knew had bright eyes, a smile on his face, and was always joking around and laughing. _This _Sehun had dark, evil eyes, a sinister smile, black, veiny lines curling up his neck and face, and wild hair, all signs that was not the Sehun that he knew. Luhan, however, couldn’t take his eyes off the twisted individual.  
“Sehun.” He all but whispered, unable to take his eyes of the _thing _that used to be his twin brother and best friend. He laughed, a deep, ominous laugh.  
“Luhan, they finally convinced you to return?” ‘evil-Sehun’ asked, a smug look on his face. “Well, I can tell you that Sehun is definitely shocked at this. He’s in here and he’s _begging _me to let him out of his chains.” He added, tapping his left temple to signify that Sehun’s consciousness was still there, but couldn’t control his body. “I can also tell you that when I attacked Baekhyun, Chen, and Chanyeol, Sehun was crying out, begging me not to hurt them. _I_, on the other hand, _relished _in their pain. All he could do was watch helplessly while I hurt those close to him.” ‘evil-Sehun’ said, his smug smile turning into a twisted smirk. Luhan walked up to the cage, grabbing one of the bars.  
“Sehun, I know you’re in there. Listen to me. I am so sorry about what I did to you. It was so hard not being able to talk to you or see you, but you’re still my baby brother, and I still love you. You need to fight it Sehun. I know you can do it, and I know you can push this demon out. You’re strong.” Luhan said, attempting to get through to his brother.  
‘evil-Sehun’ chuckled darkly at Luhan’s words. Obviously, Luhan’s words weren’t getting through.  
“You really think you can get through to him that easily?” The demon asked. “That’s cute.”   
“Come on Luhan, let’s go.” Suho said, grabbing said person’s arm and began to lead him out of the room. Before they got to the door however, ‘evil-Sehun’ said something that spiked Luhan’s attention.  
“Do you want me to tell you how he felt when you left?” ‘evil-Sehun’ taunted.  
“Ignore him Luhan, let’s go.” Suho said, a slight firmness in his tone, tugging on Luhan’s arm slightly. Luhan, however, was frozen to the spot, his eyes locked on the evil entity in front of him as ‘evil-Sehun’ continued to taunt him.  
“Do you want me to tell you how painful it was for him to lose his twin? The person who first showed him what love was? How many sleepless nights he suffered? How many days he wished he could just crawl back into bed and pretend it was all a dream? How his happiness left the moment you did?” ‘evil-Sehun’ said. “How do you think I was able to get in here in the first place? He was vulnerable.” He added, looking straight at Luhan with a mocking yet sadistic smirk on his face. With that, Suho forcefully pulled Luhan out of the room before any more damage could be done. 

Once Suho had locked the door, Luhan spoke up.  
“Was Sehun really that bad after I left?” Luhan asked, his voice small, guilt plaguing his entire body. Suho didn’t answer, choosing to look away instead. “Suho hyung. Answer me. What happened? How did Sehun get to this point?” Luhan added almost forcefully.  
“Do you _really_want to know?” Suho asked him, a hint of caution in his voice. Luhan hesitated for a moment before nodding. Suho took a breath in and out.  
“It’s right about everything. Sehun changed after you left. He wasn’t the happy, smiley, maknae that we were used to. The light in him was just…gone. He hardly ever smiled, and when he did, it never reached his eyes like it used to. It was months before he really laughed again. Up until that point, the closest we got to a laugh was a small smile. Even Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t break him out of his shell, despite their best efforts. As the demon said, it was like his happiness left when you did.” Suho told him. By this point, Luhan had tears streaming down his face. He never realised how badly his leaving had affected his twin. How could he be so selfish? How could he not think of Sehun and how it would affect him? Luhan may have needed to leave, but what about Sehun? How could he have been so self-centred as to neglect his twin? He slid down the wall outside in the hallway, curling up into a ball and sobbing, heads in his hands. Suho sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.   
“It’s not your fault Luhanie.” Suho said, his voice soothing and comforting.  
“Y-Yes it i-is.” Luhan stuttered in between his tears, not looking at his hyung. “I-I left. S-Sehun’s l-like this b-because of m-me. I-If I never left, this n-never would have ha-happened.” He said, his voice stuttering and muffled because of the tears  
“Maybe, maybe not. You can’t know that. None of us can.” Suho replied in a soothing voice, attempting to calm him, beginning to rub comforting circles on his back.  
“Still. I can’t help but feel that this is my fault.” Luhan said weakly, he looked up at Suho, tear tracks staining his face and eyes still swimming with unshed tears. “Do you guys hate me?” He asked, his voice small. Suho looked at him, shock on his face. He immediately enveloped the younger man in a hug.  
“Of course not! You may have left, but none of us hate you for it.” Suho replied as Luhan continued crying into his shoulder. At that moment, Kai emerged from one of the rooms. Suho looked up at him and could tell that he was not expecting the scene in front of him due to his shocked face and frozen body.  
“What’s going on?” Kai asked in a calming tone which also held a hint of surprise. Before Luhan could speak, Suho spoke up.   
“Luhan thinks that what happened to Sehun was his fault. He thinks that this would never have happened if he left.” He said. Kai’s eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped. What Suho said next shocked him the most though. “He also asked if we hated him for leaving.” Suho added. Kai knelt down next to Suho, and took Suho’s place in hugging Luhan.  
“None of us hate you Luhanie, I promise, and none of this is your fault.” Kai said gently, Luhan securely wrapped in his arms, Kai rubbing his back reassuringly.  
“The demon taunted him at what Sehun was like after he left and Luhan made me tell him exactly what happened to Sehun after he left.” Suho told the dancer. Kai hugged the younger man tighter, his eyes turning sad. He didn’t even want to _think _about how devastating it must have been for Luhan to hear all of that. Knowing Luhan, he would start blaming himself for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Lay was sitting in his room, reflecting on the something Luhan had said to him. He hadn't even thought about their bond and marks. _How did Luhan know something was wrong? How was the mark still working? If Luhan felt it, did that mean Tao and Kris did as well? _ He knew exactly what the younger was talking about. Each of the members had mentioned that they felt pains where their marks were when everything had happened, and Lay had felt it too. Suddenly, he got two more texts, neither of which he was expecting.

** _From: Tao  
Ni hao Lay. I just wanted to know, is everyone alright with the members of EXO? My mark is glowing blue and there is a subtle ache coming from it that won’t seem to leave. That only happens when someone gets hurt badly or is in trouble. It’s been happening on and off for the past few days. Please tell me what is going on. I am close to getting on a plane and come to Seoul right now to make sure everyone is ok._ **

** _From: Kris  
Ni hao Lay. I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but I felt a pain and glowing coming from my mark a few days ago and it has been going on and off for the last few days. I wanted to make sure you were all alright. I am sorry it took this long for me to text you and above all, I am sorry for how things ended between all of us. _ **

Lay smiled to himself. Despite them leaving, he still cared about his former members and held no animosity to any of them. He decided to reply to both of them to let them know what was going on.

** _To: Tao  
Ni hao Tao. Sehun has been possessed by a demon and he attacked Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in hospital and Baekhyun is still unconscious. I won’t give you the full list of injuries, but it's bad. Baekhyun’s worse than the other two though._ **

** _To: Kris  
Ni hao Kris. It has been a while. To answer your question, Sehun has been possessed by a demon and he attacked Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in hospital and Baekhyun is still unconscious. I won’t give you the full list of injuries, but it's bad. Baekhyun’s worse than the other two though._ **

He then put his phone back in his pocket and got up, heading out to see the rest of his members, a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders. However, a few minutes later, he got another text.

As soon as Tao received Lay’s reply, his heart broke. He had been close to Sehun when he was in EXO, so hearing that all of this had happened hurt him deeply. Not only that, but Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen had been hurt as well.   
Despite him leaving EXO and how busy he was, he had been following EXO’s songs, comebacks, and progress, and he was exceedingly proud of his former band members in how far they had come. He was seriously considering going to South Korea to see if he could help in any way. He honestly missed the other EXO members, especially since he had been cut off from communicating with them by SM as part of his settlement for his lawsuit. However, in that moment, he decided that Sehun was far more important to him than a lawsuit and he would deal with the fallout, if there was any, later. Immediately, he texted Lay once more.

_**To: Lay  
Is there anything I can do to help? I am happy to come to South Korea to help in any way I can if you need me. I miss you all and am always supporting you from afar.** _

It had been years since Kris had last spoken to any of the remaining members of EXO. However, he knew the bond that they had was nothing to be ignored. It wasn’t like he didn’t care about any of them or didn’t want to communicate with any of them, he did, but as part of the deal he struck with SM he had to agree to cut ties with the rest of the members. He did so with a heavy heart. He hadn’t really followed their progress and comebacks since he left, but every now and again, he would watch an EXO music video. He was honestly so proud of how far they had come and their success. He then made a decision that he wasn’t sure if he would regret or not. He sent a follow-up text to Lay. As soon as he sent the text, a thought came to mind. _Would they even accept him or want to see him again?_ He knew he hurt them all when he left. He gave no warning to the members whatsoever before he left. One day he was there, then he was gone. That’s the thing he regrets the most. He did not regret leaving, but he did regret having to cut ties with the members of EXO and leaving so suddenly.

** _To: Lay  
Can I help? I know you may not accept me, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to get Sehun back._ **

As soon as Lay received the follow up texts from Tao and Kris, he had an idea. He got up immediately and went to go find someone, _anyone_, to ask about it. The first person he ran into, almost literally, was Chen, his arm was still in a sling but he seemed to be much better than he was.  
“Whoa! Slow down Lay hyung. What’s the matter?” He said, putting his good hand on the elder’s shoulder.  
“Tao and Kris know about Sehun. Both of them texted me and asked since their marks were glowing and hurting as well. I didn’t want to lie so I told them the truth.” Lay said. Chen looked at him in shock.  
“What did they say?” Chen asked, his voice almost hesitant.  
“Both asked if there was anything they could do to help.” Lay said. Chen was shocked at this. He then remembered that Lay had said something about an idea.  
“You said you had an idea. What was it?” Chen asked.  
“What if we don’t just need Luhan to help dispel the demon? What if we need all of us?” Lay asked. He knew that Chen would get what he was talking about.  
“We need to call a meeting and talk about this as a group before we ask them anything.” Chen suggested. Lay nodded at this before going to round everyone up as Chen headed to the living room. As he was walking he wondered how many of the EXO members would be accepting of the idea. It hurt them all when each of them left, and some of the members still held some hidden resentment towards them, especially Kris. However, he pushed the thought out of his mind as he entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

Suho and Kai didn’t know how long it took, but they had finally managed to calm Luhan down after he had cried himself to sleep. Kai then picked him up to carry him to the room he was staying in when Lay came up to them. They both gave him a ‘_wake him and you die_’ look.  
“Living room. Band meeting.” Lay whispered to them. Both Suho and Kai nodded, Suho following Lay to the living room while Kai carried Luhan to the room he was staying in and laid him on the bed before placing a blanket over the younger male.  
Despite the hurt he felt when Luhan left, he never blamed him since he knew why he had to leave, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss his dongsaeng any less. However, he had always wondered what his motivation to leave his twin was. After closing the door quietly behind him, he made his way to the living room


	4. Chapter 4

*_Around 10 minutes later – EXO meeting_*

All of the present members of EXO were sitting around the living room, most of them confused about why a band meeting had been called. The only time this really happened was when something truly serious happened.  
“So, now that we’re all here. What is this all about?” Suho asked, attracting the attention of everyone.  
Chen and Lay looked at each other momentarily before looking at everyone.  
“What if we don’t just need Luhan here to help pull Sehun out?” Lay asked rhetorically. “What if we need _everyone_?” He asked, more of a statement than a question. Everyone was silent. They were all considering his idea and logic. His suggestion actually made sense. They had always been more powerful together than apart. But would the other two even agree? No one held any resentment for the three former members leaving, but all the members felt hurt when they did.  
“Would they both agree?” Kai asked. He had finally joined them after calming Luhan down. It was a fair question. However, Lay’s smile morphed from a smile into a cheeky grin. All of them knew that face. It was the face that they were all slightly wary of. It was the face he made before he came up with something, whether it be good or bad.  
“Yes, they would.” He declared. Everyone’s eyebrows raised in confusion and shock. “I got texts from them earlier today saying that they had felt that something was wrong through our bond and their mark was glowing blue. Both of them asked if there was anything they could do to ask.” Lay explained. “Why not ask them to come to Seoul to see what we can do? What have we got to lose? We’ve already tried everything else.” Lay proposed. Everyone’s jaw dropped.  
“They texted you before you even told them? They offered to come to Korea to help?” D.O. asked. Lay nodded.   
“Yes, I couldn’t believe it either.” He said. Suddenly someone else spoke up.  
“The bond is still there?” Xiumin, who had remained silent up until this point, asked.   
“Didn’t anyone notice the pain from their marks when Sehun was possessed and hurt Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen?” Lay asked.  
“Of course we did. All I was confused about was that even though they left, it still exists for them.” Xiumin confirmed.  
“It must. Otherwise how would Luhan, Tao, and Kris know? It hasn’t gotten out to the media or and no one knows outside us.” Suho said.  
“Are you sure that they would agree to help?” D.O. asked, concern on his face.  
“Yes.” A new voice spoke up. All the members currently in the living room looked towards the doorway to see Luhan. His eyes were still red and slightly puffy from crying earlier, and he looked extremely remorseful. Everyone knew immediately that he felt guilty for leaving and that he felt that he was the cause for all this, it was more than easy to see. No matter how many times they had tried to tell him otherwise. “They both miss you all. Tao especially.” Luhan told them. “No matter what SM says and no matter what the outcome, you at least have the two of us here with you. I’m sure Kris will join us if you need it as well.” He added. “I don’t know if you knew this, but when we settled our lawsuits with SM, one of the conditions was that we could not contact any of you and had to cut all ties. I tried to fight it and I argued that Sehun was my twin brother and I couldn’t do that to him, but they wouldn’t budge.” Luhan admitted. Everyone looked shocked at this. No one had known this. They just thought that the other members didn’t like them and didn’t want to keep in contact. None of them realised that they actually were prevented from doing so. Xiumin got up and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Thank you Luhan.” He said softly, a smile on his face. Luhan looked at him and placed a hand on his, smiling at him.  
“I’ll contact Tao and Kris and let them know a time and place as to when they should meet us.” Luhan said, his voice lacking the happiness it used to hold. “It’s the least I can do after everything that has happened.” Luhan said. Everyone sighed. He still blamed himself.   
“Luhan-” Xiumin began, but Luhan cut him off.  
“Minseok hyung, please don’t say that this isn’t my fault because I know that it is. Not even you can convince me otherwise.” Luhan said. “I selfishly left you all, left Sehun, not even bothering to check up on him as often as I should and not even thinking about how me leaving would affect him.” He added. Everyone was silent at this. They could all tell that the only one who could get through to him was Sehun. Lay then spoke up.  
“They both contacted me so it should be me who replies.” Lay said. “You can help us send the messages though.

*_Meanwhile_*

Sehun was struggling against his chains. He _needed _to get out. Tears streamed down his face as his demon form came walking towards him chuckling darkly. Sehun growled at the demon, bearing his teeth but the demon just laughed.  
“Aww, look at poor little Sehun. So helpless. Not even your twin brother can help you.” The demon taunted.  
“I’ll get out of here. Somehow.” Sehun growled, still struggling against his chains. The demon threw his head back in laughter, his laugh sending chills through Sehun’s body.  
“Oh, I’d like to see that.” He said. Before Sehun could say anything back, however, he disappeared, leaving Sehun with only a TV screen to see what was happening around him and the memory of how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

*_Flashback_*

_Sehun somehow found himself in a dark room which seemed to go on forever. It only had a single light source and no matter where he looked, he couldn’t see a door, only what looked like a mirror. In general, Sehun tried to avoid looking in mirrors. It reminded him too much of his twin brother, Luhan. This is why he generally allowed his stylists and hyungs to fix his hair and makeup when needed. However, on this particular day, the he hesitantly walked towards the mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw someone he hadn’t seen in a long time.  
“Luhan?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Was he hallucinating? Luhan was in China, wasn’t he? How could he be here? He reached out to touch the image when suddenly an arm came out and grabbed his, the image in front of him instantly transforming into a demonic form of Sehun himself. The image made no sound, but looked absolutely terrifying. It was strong too. So much so that no matter how hard Sehun tried to fight back and pull himself away from its hold, the demon continued to pull him closer. Then, with one final pull, the demon absorbed Sehun and his consciousness. Sehun was still there, but he had now appeared in a mindscape, in chains, with no way to escape, and only a screen to show him what was going on in the outside world and what his body was currently doing. _

_He watched helplessly as the demon made its way to the dorm. He was terrified of what it would do once it got there. Would it hurt his hyungs? He prayed that it would show some form of mercy, but in his heart, he knew that that wouldn’t be the case._

*_Flashback over_*

Seeing Luhan, the real Luhan, gave him various conflicting emotions. He was happy to see his twin brother again, but sad in the knowledge that he would have to leave him…_again_. He was thankful that Luhan had come all the way from China just to help him, but hurt that he had left in the first place. He didn’t know what to feel, and he didn’t know what to do either. He could only watch as the demon taunted his twin and his leader. He wanted to _avoid _these feelings coming out. He didn’t _want _Luhan to know how he felt after he left. He didn’t _want _him to know about the sleepless nights, the breakdowns, the countless times Sehun had asked himself what he could have done for his brother to stay, the incalculable times he had wished it was all a dream or some form of horrific hallucination, or the months that had passed before he even smiled again after Luhan left the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

*_At the hospital_*

Chanyeol had moved from his hospital bed and was now sitting upright in a chair watching over Baekhyun in their shared room. He had absolutely refused to have his own room because he wanted to be close to Baekhyun. Chanyeol was used to sharing a room with the elder male anyway. It was heartbreaking for Chanyeol to see the person he loved more than anyone else in the world, the light and love of his life, in such a state. No matter how he was feeling, Baekhyun never failed to make him smile. He refused to be separated from him. His mind flashed back to when he saw Sehun attacking Baekhyun. He knew immediately that something was terribly wrong when he first saw what was going on so he and Chen, who had been with him at the time, intervened straight away. Sehun adored all his hyungs and he would never even _think _of hurting one of them, _especially _Baekhyun. Baekhyun had been one of the key players in helping Sehun get back to his former self after Luhan left and that had left a lasting impression on the two’s relationship. His constant smile and his happy personality helped Sehun immensely and Chanyeol was so thankful for that. It hurt seeing their maknae so broken, and they had all tried their best to get him back to his old self. 

Chanyeol was shaken out of his thoughts by the door opening. He looked towards the door and was shocked at what he was faced with. Luhan was standing there in front of him. By the look on his face, he must have seen Sehun already. Chanyeol didn’t even want to _think _about what he must have had to face. Suho had told them how Sehun was taunting everyone so it must have been much worse for Luhan due to all the ammunition that the demon would have had.  
“Luhan?” Chanyeol asked, shocked at the person in front of him.  
“Annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol.” Luhan greeted him, bowing respectfully. “How are you feeling?” He asked as a follow up question. Chanyeol sighed, his eyes sad but he bowed back nonetheless.  
“Annyeonghaseyo Luhan. I’m better than I was when I got here, but I am worried about Baekhyun. He still hasn’t woken up.” Chanyeol said sadly. He then thought of something. “Have you seen Sehun yet?” He asked hesitantly. Luhan suddenly went silent and looked down at his hands. This immediately gave Chanyeol his answer, but Luhan spoke up anyway.  
“Yes, I saw him.” Luhan said, his voice soft. “What was left of him at least.” He added, his voice almost a whisper. Hearing Luhan’s last statement saddened Chanyeol. He honestly was thinking the same thing. However, he was holding onto the hope that the real Sehun was still in there somewhere and that they would be able to free him. He hated seeing their maknae like this.  
“I felt the same way when I first saw him in his current state. We’ll think of something to get him back.” Chanyeol said, almost as if to reassure himself as well as everyone else.   
“Kris and Tao are arriving tomorrow from China to help.” Suho then told Chanyeol. This surprised the younger. Tao, he knew, would come and help the instant he found out, but he wasn’t sure about Kris. He knew that Kris had been attempting to distance himself from SM, EXO, and the former members as well, so he wasn’t 100% sure how that would go, but he could only hope that Kris would put his pride aside and help them get their Sehunnie back.  
“Really?” Chanyeol asked before he could stop himself. Suho and Luhan nodded at this.  
“Yes, they are coming to help us. You and Baekhyun just focus on healing for now.” Luhan said.  
“Thank you for coming Luhan.” Chanyeol thanked Luhan sincerely. Luhan placed his hand on Chanyeol’s good one, smiling at the elder warmly.  
“Hyung, just because I am not in EXO anymore doesn’t mean I care for all of you any less. I missed you all so much. I want you to remember that even though I am not here with you, I am always supporting you from afar.” Luhan replied kindly. Chanyeol smiled at this confession. He had honestly missed Luhan a lot and he was truly sad when he left.  
After a few more minutes, Luhan and Suho left the room and headed back to EXO’s dorm, leaving Chanyeol alone with an unconscious Baekhyun.

Half an hour later, Chanyeol was reading the book that one of the members had brought him so he could keep himself occupied while being with Baekhyun when he heard a soft groan coming from beside him. His head immediately whipped to look at Baekhyun, book now completely forgotten. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw a small frown on Baekhyun’s face and his eyes fluttering slightly.  
“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, his voice soft, almost not believing his eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes opened fully and he looked at Chanyeol.  
“Hi Yeollie.” Baekhyun replied weakly, a small smile on his face as he gazed up at his love affectionately. However, a few moments later, his attention was diverted to the unfamiliar room they were currently in and he frowned. “What’s going on? Where are we?” He asked.  
“We’re in hospital. Do you remember what happened?” Chanyeol asked softly.  
“Vaguely. Could you remind me?” Baekhyun requested. Chanyeol looked at him with mixed emotions and Baekhyun immediately knew that something bad had happened.  
“Sehun was possessed by a demon and attacked you, Chen, and I before the others got him under control and locked him up.” Chanyeol told the elder. Baekhyun’s eyes widened.  
“Is he going to be ok?” He asked, his voice frightened.   
“We’re not sure. So far as I know, the demon is still inside him. We’ve all been trying to think of things to get it out, but nothing has worked so far. We even brought Luhan back from China to see if he could help.” Chanyeol told him. Baekhyun’s eyes widened even more.  
“Luhan’s back?” He asked.  
“Yes. He and Suho hyung dropped in for a visit around half an hour ago but you were still unconscious. Don’t worry hyung, we’ll see him again.” Chanyeol reassured him. Baekhyun looked over Chanyeol’s shoulder, seeing the other bed. Due to the cast on Chanyeol’s arm as well as some other bandages, he could only assume that that bed was supposed to have Chanyeol in it. He then looked back at Chanyeol. He had noticed that the younger was sitting in a chair – a chair that looked quite uncomfortable at that – and he frowned.  
“How long have you been sitting there?” He asked suddenly, one eyebrow raised. Chanyeol looked back at him, knowing instantly that Baekhyun had figured out he was supposed to be in the adjacent hospital bed, but had chosen to sit in an uncomfortable hospital chair instead.  
“Uh…” He began, but before he could answer, Baekhyun cut him off, giving him ‘the look’. Chanyeol knew he was in trouble.  
“Park Chanyeol, you should be in bed. If you’ve been sitting there just to be closer to me, waiting for me to wake up you are in big trouble young man.” Baekhyun scolded Chanyeol.  
“I’m only a few months younger than you.” Chanyeol mumbled.  
“That is beside the point nor does it answer my question.” Baekhyun replied, not backing down. Chanyeol sighed, looking back at his love sheepishly.  
“A while?” He answered, sounding like more of a question than an actual answer.   
“You get your gorgeous backside back into that bed immediately before I do it for you.” Baekhyun all but ordered. “I am right here and I am ok.”


	6. Chapter 6

*_The Next Day – picking up Kris and Tao_*

Lay and Suho were both waiting in the arrival hall for both Kris and Tao as they were both on the same flight. What neither of the EXO members expected, however, was Tao to walk out with a beautiful little girl holding his hand. By the look of her, she couldn’t have been more than about 6 years old. Both Lay and Suho began to wonder who she was. Neither of them voiced their questions yet though.

The moment the two saw the former members, they waved to them. Lay jumped straight into Mandarin-Chinese, for Tao, Kris, and the young girl’s benefit, as the former members’ Korean was most likely a little bit rusty and they doubted the little girl could speak Korean at all. All the members of EXO had been practicing their Mandarin-Chinese lately with the help of both Lay and Luhan.  
“Ni hao Tao. Ni hao Kris. It is nice to see you both again.” Lay greeted him with a smile.   
“It’s nice to see you both. We missed you guys.” Suho said in Mandarin-Chinese, his Mandarin-Chinese slightly rusty but still good despite its’ disuse. Both Tao and Kris smiled affectionately at Suho, appreciating his effort. Lay’s attention then turned his attention to the little girl who wasn’t saying a word and seemed to be hiding behind Tao.   
“Who might this be?” Lay asked curiously, his voice kind. Tao smiled and looked down, a loving smile appearing on his face.  
“This is Huang Daiyu. My daughter.” He replied.   
“You have a daughter?” Suho and Lay asked at the same time, both surprised at this new information.  
“Yes. It’s a long story.” Tao said slightly cryptically. Neither of them pushed any further. Tao knelt down to Daiyu’s height, looking at her. “Daiyu, these are two of the people I was telling you about yesterday. Do you remember?” He asked her, his voice kind. She nodded and looked up at Lay and Suho. “This is Kim Jun Myeon, but you can call him Suho.” He said, indicating to EXO’s leader. Suho smiled warmly at her.  
“Ni hao.” She greeted him, her voice small.  
“Ni hao Daiyu. It’s lovely to meet you.” He said kindly.  
“This is Zhang Yixing, also known as Lay.” Tao told his daughter, indicating to said person. Daiyu looked up at Lay to see him smiling at her as well.   
“Ni hao.” She greeted him, her voice slightly louder. She had come out from behind her father by this point and was gradually becoming more open to the two strangers. Suho looked at Tao with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes.   
“I always knew you’d be a great father.” Suho told him, proud of his former bandmate.  
“Thank you Suho.” Tao thanked him as he stood up again, grabbing his and Daiyu’s bags.  
With that, the five of them walked to the van that was waiting for them which would take them back to EXO’s dorm.

*_Later – back at the dorm after picking up Kris and Tao_*

Lay and Suho decided to pick up Kris and Tao from the airport. They had been on the same flight so Lay and Suho were going to pick them up together. All of the remaining members of EXO had been brushing up on their Chinese, with the help of Lay and Luhan, for when Kris and Tao arrived. Both Tao and Kris were more than willing to come and help EXO get Sehun back, but they both had their reservations about how the other members would react to them being there. Would they be angry? Would they accept them? Would they _forgive _them? Questions swirled around in their heads as they all entered the dorm. It seemed very quiet as the four men walked inside. As Lay locked the door, Suho lead Kris and Tao to the living room.   
“Kris and Tao are here!” Suho announced, his voice echoing through the house as the three of them took a seat on the various couches. The sound of footsteps rushing through the hallways and down the stairs resonated through the house as all the members who were currently home made their way towards the living room.

Chen was the first one to enter the living room followed closely by Xiumin and Luhan. He still had his arm in a sling, and there were still healing cuts and bruises on his body, but he was looking and feeling a lot better. He smiled at the two former members.  
“Kris, Tao, it’s been a while. It’s good to see you both again.” Chen said calmly, his expression welcoming.   
“I agree. It’s been too long. How have you both been?” Xiumin asked, a smile on his face. Dragging Chen with him by his good arm, he wrapped the four of them in a group hug. Both former members smiled at the knowledge that neither of those two members had changed and that they both accepted them despite everything that had happened.  
Kai and D.O. walked in a few moments later. D.O. had an unreadable expression on his face, whereas Kai smiled as soon as he saw the two former members.  
“Kris, Tao.” D.O. said in a simple greeting.   
“It’s nice to see you both again.” Kai greeted them, the smile not leaving his face, hugging each of them.   
“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t entirely sure if you’d all accept me back after what I did.” Kris said, his voice small, his tone not matching his 6”1 height at all. Xiumin walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
“I’ll tell you what we told Luhan.” Xiumin began, his expression now more serious. “None of us hate either of you for leaving, nor do we hold any resentment towards you for leaving. Luhan told us the reason for your lack of communication. I guess we shouldn’t really be surprised that SM would do something like that.” He said, his voice kind. Kris looked down at the eldest member’s smiling face, Xiumin’s expression and words making Kris feeling much better now that he knew that the members held no resentment towards him.  
“Who might this be?” Chen asked, gazing at Daiyu, who was clinging to Tao. Tao looked down at his daughter and smiled at her lovingly.  
“Everyone, this is my daughter, Huang Daiyu.” Tao introduced her.

*_10 minutes later_*

After about 10 minutes, Daiyu had warmed up to all the EXO members. She was absolutely enamoured by all of them and she had them all wrapped around her small fingers, even D.O.. While she hadn’t met Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or Sehun (non-demon) yet, Tao was sure that she would get along really well with all three of them. After a while, Suho and Lay decided to take Kris and Tao to see Sehun while Daiyu stayed with the others.  
Kris decided to go first. Suho unlocked and opened the door to the room where they were keeping Sehun, leading Kris inside and shutting the door behind them. ‘evil-Sehun’ looked up from his position sitting on the floor, standing up. Like Luhan, Kris was shocked at what he saw. It was Sehun, but not Sehun at the same time. The twisted smile, the black veiny lines, the evil eyes, all plastered onto the canvas that used to be EXO’s loving, smiley maknae. Before he could think on it further, ‘Sehun’ spoke.  
“Ah, the first one to leave.” It said, not breaking eye contact. Kris could tell by its tone that it was about to begin the taunting that Suho had warned both Tao and him of when they made their way to see Sehun. Kris’ expression hardened and he gave no response. This only fuelled the demon.  
“Not responding huh? I see. Wonderful! This gives me a chance to tell you how Sehun felt about you leaving.” The demon said, a sadistic smile now plastered on its’ face. Before Kris or even Suho could respond, the demon spoke again. “In short, it was the first snip in a long line of metaphorical cuts to come for Sehun. One day you were there and the next you were gone.” The demon said offhandedly. “I can tell you that he has so many questions right now. The main one I can see though is _‘Why is he here?!’_. Interesting. He never expected you of all of the three former members to come back to help.”   
“Enough.” Kris said, using his authoritative voice. “Sehun, we will find a way to get you out. I promise. Just hang in there for a little while longer. You’re strong. You can get through this.” Kris implored. He had to hold onto the belief that the real Sehun could hear him and was in there somewhere, they just needed to find a way to free him and destroy the demon.  
“I’d like to see you try.” The demon replied spitefully. Kris narrowed his eyes at the imposter before taking Suho’s hand and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

*_A few minutes earlier_*

To say that Tao was nervous was an understatement. _ What would he find when he saw Sehun? How had his leaving affected the maknae? How was this even possible? _ Tao was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice next to him.  
“Don’t overthink things. I can tell you are and I don’t want you to think that this is in any way caused by you leaving.” Lay said seriously, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.  
“How did you-” Tao began, but Lay cut him off before he could finish.  
“Because Luhan did the exactly same thing. He blames himself not just for leaving but for not keeping in touch as much as he, in his words, should have.” Lay told him. Tao sighed, looking down at his hands. He should have kept in touch as well, but because of the settlement he had made with SM, he was limited in the time he could spend to the communicating with them. He knew Lay still had all their numbers and EXO kept in touch though him, but they (the former members) had been banned from talking to EXO. It hurt Tao having to ignore people who were so special to him, but he didn’t really have a choice.  
“I’m sorry too.” Tao said. Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened and closed with two bangs. Tao looked at Kris and Suho in confusion, trying to figure out what would have elicited that sort of reaction from Kris. “Did something happen?” He asked. Kris and Suho frowned, looking back briefly at the door.  
“I don’t think you’ll want to see Sehun. He looks positively demonic and all the demon will do is taunt and scare you. I’d suggest not going in there.” Kris said. He knew that Tao would begin blaming himself and he also knew that Sehun’s current condition would just scare the younger male.   
“Would you like to go and see Chanyeol and Baekhyun instead?” Suho offered, grabbing Tao’s attention. The younger male nodded at this suggestion, wanting to see both members


	7. Chapter 7

Daiyu, Tao, Suho, Lay, and Kris headed off to the hospital to visit Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Daiyu had opened up quite a bit since she first got to Korea and she was curious to meet the other two members she had heard so much about. She was grateful that the EXO members were speaking Mandarin-Chinese for her benefit. However, despite her young age, she knew when they switched to Korean that it meant that they were talking about things she shouldn’t hear, so instead, she focused on whichever member or members were entertaining her. But she knew there was something going on and she was determined to find out what it was. She had never told her Baba, but she had magic. She had had it since she was born, and even though she hadn’t mastered her abilities yet, they were still there and she could still control them. She had sensed that each of the members were not fully human when she met them, but she didn’t say anything since she didn’t know much about them. Her Baba didn’t talk about EXO that much, but she had seen photos of them and had heard their names mentioned a few times. In the photos, they had looked like they were all very close. She wondered why Luhan, Kris, and her Baba had left. Was it the group’s relationship with each other or something else? She shook that thought away for now. She resolved to find out later.   
“Daiyu? Are you alright?” She heard her Baba ask from beside her.  
“Yes Baba, I’m alright.” Daiyu answered calmly, smiling up at her Baba. Tao didn’t look totally convinced, but he let it go for now. 

*_A while later – at the hospital_*

The five were walking through the hospital hallways on the way to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room. Tao hated hospitals, ever since he was a child, and hated it when people he cared about were hurt or in hospital. He knew they did a lot of good and saved people’s lives, but they always made him feel uncomfortable. Suho finally stopped in front of a room half way down the current hallway they were in. Suho opened the door and ushered everyone inside before shutting the door behind them. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were awake when they five of them walked in and immediately turned their heads to the door. They were both sitting on Baekhyun’s bed playing a card game when the group walked in, where they got the cards from was a total mystery, but they seemed to be concentrating quite hard. There was a slight frown on Baekhyun’s face, which was a stark contrast to the cocky smirk of someone winning a game that adorned Chanyeol’s.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, both heads turned towards the door, forgetting the game they had just played. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s jaws dropped at seeing the newcomers.  
“Tao? Kris? What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked, completely unaware of the plan that the rest of the members had made in order to try and separate Sehun and the demon as he was still unconscious at the time.   
“Nice to see you too Baekhyun.” Tao replied, a cheeky smirk forming on his face. Baekhyun gave him a ‘_you know I didn’t mean it like that_’ face. Chanyeol, on the other hand, stood up, placing his cards down on Baekhyun’s bed and walked over to the group of people who had just entered their hospital room. Without a word, he embraced both Kris and Tao in a tight hug.  
“We missed you both.” Chanyeol said, loud enough so that both men could hear him but soft enough so that no one else could.

After the initial ‘hello’s and ‘it’s good to see you’s, Baekhyun noticed a little someone that he hadn’t met before.  
“Who is this little one?” Baekhyun asked, his attention now on the little girl clutching onto Tao’s hand. Tao smiled and looked down at her.  
“This is my daughter. Huang Daiyu.” Tao introduced her.  
“You have a daughter?!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol exclaimed in unison, both their eyes wide.  
“Yes, I do.” Tao replied. Baekhyun grinned before turning his attention back to Daiyu.  
“Ni hao Daiyu. My name is Baekhyun and this is my boyfriend Chanyeol.” Baekhyun introduced himself and Chanyeol. “It’s lovely to meet you.” He added, a huge smile lighting up his face. Baekhyun had always loved children and absolutely loved spending time with them, so as soon as he saw her, he was absolutely enamoured by her.  
“Ni hao. It’s nice to meet you both.” She said, a smile forming on her face.   
Chanyeol was staring at her with a grin on his face as well. Both he and Baekhyun adored children and he knew he wanted children in the future with Baekhyun. He was only slightly jealous that Tao had a daughter who was absolutely adorable, but her knew that Tao would make a wonderful father when the time eventually came.   
“Boyfriend?” Tao asked, attracting everyone’s attention. “Oh my gosh, FINALLY!” He exclaimed.   
“What do you mean ‘finally’?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at Tao. Baekhyun on the other hand, now was focused more on Daiyu, who had let go of Tao’s hand by this point and walked over to him to play with him.  
“Oh _come on _Chanyeol you two, we could _all_tell that you two were going to be together. It was only a matter of time. Every time you look at each other and the way you behave around each other makes it so obvious to both us and the fans that you’re both in love with each other as _way_more than friends.” Tao said. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other at this statement. Neither of them could really argue or disagree with Tao, but had they really been _that_obvious?   
“How long?” Kris asked curiously, happy that his friends had found happiness in each other. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiled.  
“November 2015 is when we officially started dating.” Chanyeol said, the smile never leaving his face.  
“If we’re being honest, it was love at first sight for both of you so it was only a matter of time.” Kris added, a smile forming on his face.  
“Who asked who?” Daiyu chimed in, her attention, along with Baekhyun’s, now turning from Baekhyun to the rest of the people in the room.  
“Baekhyun asked me on my birthday.” Chanyeol told Daiyu, his smile getting wider. Daiyu began jumping up and down, clapping her hands at how cute that was.

*_Back at the EXO dorm_*

Luhan was sitting cross-legged on the bed in the room he had been assigned to, his right hand holding his left wrist lightly, and his thumb gently but repeatedly rubbing over the mark on the back of his left wrist. It was still glowing, but the glowing wasn’t as bright anymore. The tears that he had been crying had long since dried, leaving only the tear tracks on his face and his slightly red eyes as evidence that he had been crying in the first place. He eventually put his wrist down and placed his right hand on the locket that was fastened securely around his neck. Both he and Sehun had been given one each when they were born, his with an ‘L’ engraved on the front and Sehun’s with a ‘S’. Inside was a picture of Luhan and Sehun together the day they were born on one side, and the other side was a matching engraving that neither one of them had ever shown anyone other than each other. He had never taken the locket off.

Luhan sighed. He still felt like he was to blame for this whole situation. No matter how hard the rest of the members tried to convince him otherwise, he didn’t believe them. He also had the dilemma of what to do after this was all over. Knowing Sehun, it would be inevitable that what had happened when Luhan had initially left would repeat itself. Without hesitation, he resolved that his twin was far more important to him than his career in China. If he had to start all over again in Korea, he would. It wouldn’t be easy, but Sehun was worth it.   
Suddenly, he had a thought. But what about SM? Everyone knew that the three former members weren’t going to re-join EXO (they couldn’t anyway due to their settlements) and he was fairly sure there would be consequences for Tao, Kris, and himself about coming to help Sehun and the rest of EXO, but he didn’t care. Luhan knew that he was going to stay in Seoul and begin communicating with Sehun on a more regular basis no matter how hard he had to fight to be able to do that. He was not going to leave Sehun again. He had already made that mistake once, he was not going to do it again.

Luhan didn’t know how long he had been sitting there. It could have been minutes or hours, but a sudden knock on the door jolted him out of his trance.  
“Come in.” He called, making sure the person on the other side could hear him. However, as the door opened and he looked towards it, he was faced with the last person he expected to see. Daiyu.


	8. Chapter 8

*_A few minutes earlier_*

Everyone who was back at the dorm was spread out between the living room and the kitchen as D.O. and Kai were preparing lunch when Daiyu, Tao, Suho, Lay, and Kris got back. However, they all noticed that a person was missing.  
“Where is Luhan?” Tao asked curiously as he and the others walked into the living room, attracting everyone’s attention.  
“He’s been in his room since you guys left. No matter what we’ve tried, he hasn’t come out. We thought it best not to disturb him. He’ll come and join us when he’s ready.” Xiumin told them.  
“Baba? May I go talk to Luhan?” Daiyu asked curiously, looking up at her father. There were a few raised eyebrows at her request, but it wasn’t truly surprising. Luhan and Daiyu had clicked from the moment they met and, like Baekhyun, Luhan was absolutely enamoured by the young girl. From what they had all seen of her personality, it was only natural that she wanted to comfort someone who was sad.  
“If you wish. I’ll take you to his room.” Tao answered, taking her hand once more and leading her upstairs. 

Once they had stopped outside Luhan’s door, Daiyu looked up at her Baba.  
“It’s ok Baba, I can go in by myself.” She said, a smile on her face. Tao smiled down at her, hoping that Luhan would talk to her even if no one else. Even though he hadn’t been here long and it had been years since he saw them all in person, he knew Luhan well enough to know that he was struggling with this entire situation.  
“Alright baby, go on in. I’ll be waiting out here for you.” She nodded her head, her face holding determination. She turned towards the door, knocking lightly.  
“_Come in_.” She heard. She knew immediately that Luhan was speaking Korean.  
“He said come in.” Her Baba translated for her, not knowing that she already understood. She smiled up at him before turning the doorknob and walking inside.

When she walked into Luhan’s room, she was faced with a heartbreaking sight. Luhan, sitting on his bed, tear tracks staining his face, hair dishevelled. She could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was broken. The moment he saw her, however, his face and expression changed to surprise.   
“Daiyu! What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see how you were and if I could cheer you up.”  
“Thank you darling, but I’m fine.” Luhan replied, a sad but affectionate smile on his face. She frowned slightly.  
“No you’re not. You’re sad. I can tell by your tears and the look in your eyes. I may only be six years old, but I am much more mature than people think.” She retorted, folding her arms and frowning slightly, her voice serious. To Luhan, she looked adorable even when she was serious but he tried not to let this thought show on his face.  
“I am sure you are. I knew that from the first moment I met you.” He told her. She smiled, glad that he understood. She then noticed something on his wrist. It looked like a tattoo of some kind which looked like a bunch of circles connected to each other by various lines. She could tell it was a symbol of something, but she didn’t know what. Was it connected to the tattoo that her Baba had of two triangles (an hourglass is what her Baba had called it) on his wrist in some way?  
“What’s that?” She asked, pointing to the unknown symbol on Luhan’s left wrist. Luhan looked down to his wrist where is mark was. The mark that would forever connect him to EXO. “My Baba has something similar on his wrist except his is two triangles.”  
“It’s very complicated.” Luhan said cryptically. “Maybe your Baba can tell you exactly what it means when you’re older.” He added. Instead of asking about it further, she decided to let it go for now. She knew she would find out eventually, she was a very stubborn little girl, but for now all she wanted was for Luhan to feel better.  
“Let’s go have some food. Food makes everything better.” Daiyu piped up. She knew that whenever she felt sad, food always made her feel better.  
“Ok, let’s go.” Luhan said, a small smile on his face, grasping the young girl’s hand.  
“Oh, but one thing first.” She said, grabbing a cloth off the nightstand and wiping his face, erasing the tear tracks on his face. Once she was satisfied with her work, she put the cloth down, and smiled.   
“Thank you Daiyu.” Luhan said, a smile on his face. With that, they both walked towards the bedroom door, Luhan opening it and gesturing for Daiyu to go out first with a simple “_Ladies first_.” which elicited a grin from the little girl. Luhan looked up and, as expected, saw Tao looking at them with a smile on his face from across the hallway.  
“She wanted to come and see you to see if she could make you feel better.” Tao explained Daiyu’s sudden appearance. Luhan looked down at Daiyu again and smiled kindly.  
“Well you succeeded. Thank you.” He thanked her, kneeling down to her height so he could give her a hug. She hugged him back immediately while Tao looked at the scene with an affectionate smile.


	9. Chapter 9

As Daiyu, Luhan, and Tao came downstairs, they heard everyone speaking in Korean. Daiyu noticed the name ‘Sehun’ come up more than once so she decided to listen in on the conversation. She had heard him being brought up quite a bit, especially in their Korean conversations, and she could easily decipher that something bad had happened to him, purely by the way they talked and their facial expressions when he was brought up. She hadn’t told anyone she could understand them, nor had she told them about the powers she had, but she decided that today would. She wanted to do whatever she could to help with Sehun. Even though she didn’t know him, she could tell that he was precious to all 11 men here, including her Baba. She decided that whatever she could do to help, she was willing and would do.

D.O. and Kai had just finished cooking dinner and were now putting the food on the table. As soon as they saw the people coming downstairs, they all switched to Mandarin-Chinese for Daiyu’s benefit. This cemented her decision to tell them about her powers. They all sat around a large table that now held what they would have for dinner. Daiyu sat down between her Baba and Luhan. She tugged on his shirt to get his attention. Tao looked at her, frowning slightly when he noticed her determined yet slightly nervous expression.   
“What is it darling?” He asked kindly.  
“I have something to tell everyone.” She began, now playing with her hands, nerves beginning to emerge.  
“What is it?” He asked kindly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He had a concerned look on his face at seeing how nervous she was. She took a deep breath in and out.  
“I have magic and I also know that all of you do as well.” She admitted. “I also want to help with Sehun.” She added. She could tell by the look on her Baba’s face that he was most certainly not expecting any of this new information. He then composed himself.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had magic?” He asked curiously, placing his hand comfortingly on her cheek.  
“I was scared.” She admitted, her voice small.   
“Of what?” He asked curiously.  
“Of what might happen if people found out. To you. To me. To anyone connected to us.” She said, looking up at her father.  
“Darling, you don’t have to worry. Baba will take care of it if the need arises.” He told her, his voice warm yet serious. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek in a comforting gesture.   
“Thank you.” She replied, a smile blooming on her face.  
“I have a question.” Suho piped up suddenly. All heads turned towards him.  
“What is it?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
“Well, two questions actually. One, how did you know all of us have powers, and two, how do you know about Sehun?” He inquired, frowning slightly. Daiyu blushed and a small smile made its way onto her face.  
“I can sense when others have powers, and the reason I know about Sehun because one of my abilities is that I can understand and speak not just Mandarin, but all other languages as well, including Korean.” She revealed.   
“So, when we are speaking in Korean, you can understand everything we are saying?” Luhan confirmed in Chinese. He had noticed that she seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversations about Sehun occasionally, but he assumed she was just trying to understand what they were saying. He never imagined that she could understand them, especially since Tao had told them that, to his knowledge, she could only speak Mandarin. Daiyu looked up at him and nodded, confirming his statement.  
“Yes.” She replied, a blush now making its way onto her cheeks. With that, she switched to Korean. “Is anyone going to tell me who Sehun is?” She asked, clearly wanting to know. Surprisingly, it was Luhan who spoke up.  
“Sehun is my twin brother, but he is also the youngest member of EXO. He has been possessed by some sort of Demon and we don’t know how to get it out.” Luhan explained. Before anyone could say anything else, he continued. “Usually, he is a total sweetheart who would never hurt anyone, but due to the demon possessing him, he is the reason that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in hospital, the reason that Chen is also injured, and the reason that we are all together again.” Luhan said. His eyes had filled with tears by this point. Daiyu knew that he couldn’t continue so she simply put her arms around him in a comforting hug. She didn’t say anything as she knew that no words were needed. Luhan was surprised at her action but hugged her back nonetheless. He looked up at Tao who was smiling by this point. Daiyu had always been a loving person and she always wanted people to be happy. If they weren’t, she would always try her best to cheer them up.  
“Now all we have to do is wait for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be discharged from hospital and, in the meantime, find the incantation to separate Sehun from the demon.” Xiumin stated. Everyone at the table nodded at this.  
“I have something in my luggage that I think might help.” Tao piped up, attracting everyone’s attention. “My grandmother was a witch, just like Daiyu. When she found out I had power over time, she gave me her old spell book. She told me that everything I needed to know about magic would be in the book. I’ve never read it cover to cover, but there might be something in there that could expel the demon that is possessing Sehun. I brought it with me to see if we could find something.” He revealed.   
“We’ve gone through all the spells in all the books we have using each one of our powers. What we haven’t tried, however, is doing it together. Remember our motto? We are one. No matter what SM says, what they do, or where we are in life, we will always be EXO and we will always be connected. Our bond and marks prove that. Maybe, if we find the right spell and all use our powers together, we might finally get our maknae back.” Suho said, assuming his leader role once more.


	10. Chapter 10

*_In Sehun’s mind_*

Sehun was crying, no, he wasn’t just crying, he was _sobbing_. He _hated_ the fact that he was possessed by this demon, he _hated_ the fact that he had hurt his hyungs, he _hated_ the fact that he was too weak to get out of these horrible chains (it seemed that the more he struggled, the tighter they became), and he _hated_ the fact that he could do nothing but stand by and watch as the demon tortured and taunted those close to him. Very few of the words the demon said to any of the members were true. He never blamed Luhan, Kris, and Tao for leaving. While it _was_ true that it had taken him longer than a while to accept the fact that they were gone and they weren’t coming back, he was no longer questioning whether _he_ did something wrong to push them into leaving. 

He knew that seeing Luhan again, whether it be a picture or in person, would always give him mixed emotions. Sehun was happy to see his twin, but deep down, he was also heartbroken because he knew Luhan would leave him again and he didn’t know whether his heart would be able to take it if he did. Luhan was his sunshine. When he left the first time, it felt like all Sehun’s happiness had gone with him. He cried for days…weeks…months after Luhan left. He had never told anyone, but he had never truly gotten over Luhan leaving. Even years later, he still had sleepless nights reliving the moment when Luhan had told him he was leaving.

*_Flashback_*

_“You can’t leave me!” Sehun cried._  
“I’m sorry Sehun. I don’t have a choice.” Luhan said, trying to calm his twin who was now in hysterics. There were tears streaming down his face and he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. “We will see each other again. We always find our way back to each other. Remember?”  
“You promised.” Sehun whispered. “After Kris left, you promised you wouldn’t leave me.” Luhan looked at him sadly.  
“I’m sorry Sehun. Sometimes promises like that can’t be kept.” Luhan said, his eyes and tone sad, before picking up his suitcase and walking out the door. The moment the door closed behind him, Sehun fell to the floor, bursting into an uncontrollable and inconsolable fit of tears. He felt multiple pairs of arms surrounding him and pulling him into a big hug, but it was of no comfort. He had just lost his twin brother. Nothing and no one could replace that.

*_Flashback over_*

Tears continued to stream down his face at both the flashback and all his conflicting emotions. He wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t strong enough to break free of the demon’s hold. He wasn’t strong enough to live without his twin. He just wasn’t strong enough.   
No matter how many people told him he was strong and who those people were, he didn’t believe them. He felt like a failure. He felt weak. He didn’t deserve to be in EXO. But he had to stay, he couldn’t desert his hyungs, not after everything they had been through together. Suddenly, he heard something. The door was opening. His head lifted up to see a little girl, no older than 6, standing in the doorway. He knew he had never seen her before, but she looked strikingly familiar for some reason. Her expression gave nothing away. If she was scared of him or his appearance, she didn’t show it. She quickly closed the door behind her.  
“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” Sehun heard the demon say. Anger coursed through him and he struggled harder against the restraints. It was one thing hurting his hyungs, they were men in their twenties with the ability to defend themselves, but this was a _little girl_. He couldn’t, no, _wouldn’t_ let the demon go so far as to hurt her. Right now, he was glad he and the demon were in a cage so she would be relatively safe from him.

The girl, on the other hand, did not reply to his condescending question, choosing only to perform what seemed to be a simple incantation. Sehun had no idea what it did up until his body started tingling and he could feel the demon starting to get tired…starting to go to sleep. Sehun’s eyes widened. She was doing this so that she was able to speak to Sehun. The _real_ Sehun. Suddenly, Sehun felt his appearance morph back to that in which he had been before the demon had taken over and his mind was now set free so he had taken over for now. Sehun could feel the demon was still inside him but it was dormant for now. However, he knew it would not stay that way for long so they both needed to make their exchange quick.  
“Who are you?” Sehun asked quickly but quietly, in order to not wake the demon.  
“My name is Huang Daiyu. I’m a witch, and the daughter of Huang Zitao. I don’t have much time but I just wanted to tell you that we, all 11 members of EXO and I, are going to find a way to rid you of this demon. You just need to remain strong. You can fight it. I know you can. I believe in you Sehun. We all do.” She said, speaking quickly. Sehun’s eyes widened for several reasons. 1) Tao had a daughter, 2) She was speaking fluent Korean instead of Mandarin-Chinese, 3) They were all together again, and 4) His hyungs really _were_ trying everything they could to get this demon out. Sehun could feel the demon stirring so he replied quickly.  
“I’ll never stop fighting.” Sehun promised. “Can you also tell the others a few things for me?” Sehun all but begged. Daiyu nodded fervently. “Tell my hyungs I love them and that I’m sorry for everything. Tell Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen that I am sorry I hurt them. Also, tell Luhan that I forgive him and that none of this is his fault.” He added quickly. Daiyu smiled and nodded.  
“I will tell them.” She replied.  
“Could you also let them know that I can still see and hear everything going on around me and everything the demon says, I just can’t control my actions.” Sehun added, knowing that would be valuable and useful information for everyone. Sehun could feel the demon stirring with how emotional he was getting. Daiyu smiled affectionately at him. “I know this will be hard for him, but can you ask Luhan to come and sing to me please?” Sehun requested. “Like I told you before, even if it is the demon controlling my body, I will still hear him. I need to hear him.”   
“Of course I will.” She replied. Sehun knew that she was telling the truth.  
“You should go before the spell breaks. I’ll be waiting and I’ll never stop fighting.” Sehun said. Daiyu nodded and left the room, locking the door behind her. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain engulf his body, the same as before, as the demon took over once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Tao woke with a start to a feeling of insecurity which only came when Daiyu was hurt or in trouble. If all was ok, his daughter _should_ be on the mattress on the floor beside him, but when he looked down to said mattress, it was empty. Panic overtook his body. Where could she have gone? His eyes widened. She couldn’t have…  
He rushed out of bed and out the door only to see Daiyu exiting the room that Sehun was locked in. His eyes widened as he watched her perform a quick spell on the lock, obviously re-locking it.   
“Daiyu!” He exclaimed, a look of horror on his face as he ran over to her.  
“Baba? What’s wrong?” Daiyu asked, seeing the horrified look on her Baba’s face.  
“Did you just go in to see Sehun?” Tao asked urgently.  
“Yes. I wanted to talk to him. I used my powers to put the demon to sleep temporarily so I could talk to the real Sehun.” Daiyu explained as if it were the most simple thing in the world to do. “It didn’t last long, just long enough.” She added. “He gave me some messages for all of you but it’ll be easier if I tell all of you together.” She commented. Tao knelt down to be of similar height to his daughter.  
“Ok. We’ll call a group meeting so that you can deliver the messages, but you have to promise me that you will not go and see him by yourself again. It isn’t safe. I know that normal Sehun is a sweetheart, but the demon is not.” Tao said seriously, his facial expression echoing his voice. Daiyu sighed but nodded nonetheless.   
“Yes Baba.” She replied. With that, they both headed back to the room that they shared with Luhan to get ready for the day.

*_Later – In Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hospital room_*

Everyone was sitting or standing around Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s hospital room. They had started holding their meetings here since the demon had taken over their maknae due to Baekhyun and Chanyeol being in hospital so everyone was able to hear what was going on and Baekhyun and Chanyeol wouldn’t be excluded from any important discussions.  
“So, what were we calling this meeting about?” Lay asked, voicing everyone’s unasked question. Tao look at Daiyu.  
“Daiyu?” He said, more of a statement than a question, prompting her to reveal what she had learned.  
“I went to see Sehun.” She revealed. Everyone’s eyes, bar Tao’s as he already knew, widened significantly.  
“When did you do this? Who went with you?” Suho half-asked, half-demanded.  
“This morning. I went by myself.” She said.  
“_YOU WENT TO SEE SEHUN ALONE_?!!?!?!” Everyone chorused, all in different volumes, but the same horror on their faces.  
“Yes, and I spoke to him. The real him. I cast a spell to put the demon to sleep temporarily so I could talk to him. I could tell that he was starting to give up so I knew I had to do something so I went to see him. After speaking with him, he told me that he has a message for all of you.  
“What was it?”  
“He said ‘_Tell my hyungs I love them and that I’m sorry for everything. Tell Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen that I am sorry I hurt them. Also, tell Luhan that I forgive him and that none of this is his fault_.’” She repeated Sehun’s words. She knew that they all needed to hear it. “He also requested that Luhan sing to him. He said that even if the demon is still possessing him, he will still be able to hear Luhan’s voice. Any of your voices for that matter. He told me he can still see and hear everything going on around him and everything the demon says, he just can’t control his actions.”   
Everyone froze at this revelation. Chen was the first to recover and he spoke as soon as he did.  
“So, the Sehun we know and love is still there, but he is trapped in his own mind because of the demon?” Chen asked more for clarification than anything else. Daiyu nodded seriously.  
“Yes.” Daiyu replied, her expression unchanging.  
“We _have_ to do something.” Chanyeol said seriously.  
“Singing.” Baekhyun whispered from his bed, almost to himself.  
“What?” Chanyeol asked him, attracting everyone’s attention. Baekhyun looked up at everyone. They could all tell by his expression that he had just had an idea. It was a look they all knew well.  
“Singing.” Baekhyun repeated, this time louder.   
“What about it?” Luhan asked, trying to figure out where Baekhyun was going with this. What did singing have to do with this situation?  
“I’m not following.” Chen added, confusion in his tone and a frown forming on his face. Baekhyun sighed before speaking up again.  
“When we exorcise the demon, we sing to make it easier for Sehun to come forward.” Baekhyun suggested. “He wanted Luhan to sing to him so why don’t we make it so that Luhan does that a few times. Maybe we can also sing one of our songs for Sehun before doing the spell.” Baekhyun suggested.  
“Hyung, you’re leaving out one huge factor. We still need to find an exorcism spell for the demon.” D.O. responded. Tao paused for a moment as he suddenly thought of something.  
“Remember the book I mentioned yesterday?” He asked.   
“The one given to you by your grandmother?” Chen asked.  
“Yes. I think it is time to do some more research. Don’t you?” Tao asked slyly. Everyone looked at him and nodded. Chen looked at Suho.  
“Suho, can you check how long Baekhyun and Chanyeol will be here?” Chen asked quickly. Suho then left the room to go and ask when Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be discharged.

*_10 Minutes Later_*

The sound of an opening door attracted the attention of everyone in the room. They all knew Suho was back. Suho walked back in to the hospital room with the doctor and everyone looked at them expectantly. Suho had a big smile lighting up his face so everyone hoped that that was a positive sign.  
“I’ve gone through Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s charts and I’ll give them both a quick examination now, but other than that, if they are feeling up to it, I can discharge them both today.” The doctor announced. Smiles lit up the faces of everyone in the room, including Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “I will say, however, that they both need plenty of rest and I suggest that they refrain from doing any strenuous exercise until they are fully healed. I’ll get them in for another examination in a few weeks to see how their recovery is progressing. Chen, this applies to you as well.” The doctor said, making note of Chen’s injury as well.  
With that, all of them thanked the doctor profusely for his help. While Baekhyun and Chanyeol got changed into some normal clothes that had been left for them a few days prior, Suho went with the Doctor to the front desk to sign the necessary paperwork to get the two younger members discharged. 


	12. Chapter 12

*_Back at EXO’s dorm_*

Once everyone was inside, they all agreed to gather in the living room in half an hour after getting all the books that would help them in their search, and laptops they could find (as well as a few snacks). It was time to do some research to find a spell. However, _finding_ the spell was only the first step. _Testing_ different spells to see if they had found the right one was a different process entirely.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen were currently sitting in various places around the living room waiting while everyone ran around gathering potential information sources, as per Suho and Xiumin’s insistence. One by one, each of the members came back downstairs bringing laptops, books, and all manner of other research materials with them. They knew it was going to be a long night but they _needed_ to do this for their maknae and they all had vowed that they wouldn’t stop until they had found the spell they needed. They all missed their sweet, clingy, happy maknae, and they wouldn’t stop until they got him back. Tao, and Suho were combing through the spell book that Tao had brought with him to see if they could find something, _anything_, helpful. Each of them had notebooks or notepads and tags so they could label or write down anything that they found.

Hours later the entire room was in complete silence apart from the turning of pages, the typing on laptops, and the clicking of mouses. Suddenly, there was a scream, scaring everyone out of their skin.  
“I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, hope in their eyes.  
“What is it?” Chanyeol asked him, looking over his shoulder at the page he was looking at.  
“It looks like an exorcism spell.” Baekhyun replied, his eyes scanning over the page once again.  
“Where did you find _that_?!” Chen exclaimed, his eyes widening. “That’s Dark Arts grade stuff.” He added. All of them looked shocked that they would even have a book that contained such a spell. Baekhyun closed the book slightly, careful to keep the page open.  
“_Curses and Counter-Curses_.” Baekhyun read off the cover.  
“Why would we have a book like _that_?” Lay asked, looking shocked. “None of our powers that could be _remotely_ related to using that.”   
“Maybe that’s the point.” Xiumin half mumbled, almost to himself. This attracted everyone’s attention.  
“What do you mean?” D.O. asked curiously. Xiumin looked around at everyone.  
“What if we can’t use the book alone? What if we need _all_ our powers combined to perform any of the spells in the book?” Xiumin suggested. “This might be what we have been searching for.” He added, looking around at everyone, his eyes sparkling.  
“Wouldn’t we need Sehun’s power as well?” D.O. asked, frowning slightly. Everyone looked at him. He had a point. If _everyone_ had to use their powers _together_ for this spell to work, would they need Sehun as well?”  
“I can help with that.” Daiyu piped up. Everyone turned to her.  
“What do you mean baby?” Tao asked her, Daiyu looked up at him.  
“I can perform the spell I used on Sehun to bring his consciousness forward and put the demon to sleep, you can tell him what words to say, and then you can all do it together while the demon is asleep.” Daiyu explained.  
“But aren’t his powers corrupted?” Luhan asked, noting back to what Suho had told him about Sehun when he first arrived.  
“Why don’t we test it first to see if it works without Sehun, and then we can go from there ok?” Kai suggested. Everyone nodded at his proposal.   
“One problem. How exactly do we test an exorcism spell and what would we test it on?” Kris asked, voicing everyone’s burning question. Everyone fell silent, not knowing the answer to that question.  
“If you suggest that we experiment on Sehun before we have tried it on something else I will hunt you down.” Luhan threatened, sending Kris a death glare. Kris rolled his eyes.  
“I wasn’t suggesting that Lu. I meant _before_ we test it on Sehun, we should try it on something else.” He reiterated. This relaxed Luhan slightly. He then felt someone climb onto his lap. One look down and he saw that it was Daiyu.  
“Don’t worry. We will get Sehun back.” Daiyu said simply. Luhan smiled at her, tears of gratitude pooling in his eyes.  
“Thank you Daiyu, I really appreciate it.” Luhan said kindly.

Over the coming days, they all practiced the spell they had found whenever they all had the chance. Thankfully, there was no new choreography that needed to be learned that week so Sehun wouldn’t be _too_ behind in the choreography when they got the demon out of him.   
“I think a day or two and the spell will be ready.” Baekhyun said confidently.  
“Don’t forget that we also have to draw the circle and symbols around the cage beforehand in order for the spell to work.” Suho reminded everyone.  
“Who is the best artist when it comes to drawing in EXO?” Tao asked curiously. They all looked at each other.  
“I’d say D.O. hyung.” Kai answered. The truth was, none of them were very good at drawing, but if they had to choose, D.O. would be the “best” out of the nine of them. Tao turned to said person and looked at the shorter member seriously.  
“D.O., would you be able to draw the circle around Sehun’s cage so we can perform the spell?” Tao asked, his face and voice serious.  
“Ok, but what should I use?” D.O. replied, more of a statement than a question.   
“Don’t you have some pencils or pens in your room that you use for drawing?” Kai inquired, frowning slightly. D.O. nodded at his question.  
“Do you have anything else on for the rest of the day?” Luhan asked, Daiyu currently sitting on his lap, his arms loosely around her small waist.   
“I don’t have anything for the rest of the day today. But are you sure that we are ready to perform the spell yet?” D.O. asked, his tone more serious than it usually is.   
“We should practice it a few more times, but I think we are as close as we can be.” Baekhyun replied. Everyone looked at each other, their collective expressions showing a mixture of agreement and nerves.


	13. Chapter 13

*_The Next Day_*

Sehun had hardly slept over the last couple of days due to both taunting from the demon and the fact that the demon would hardly let him have a wink of rest. He had been using a lot of energy attempting to get out of his chains to fight the demon which had made him even more exhausted. Although no one had come to see him since he had spoken to Daiyu, which he was slightly sad about, he was sure that Daiyu and his hyungs were doing all they could to try and figure out a way to get him out of this mess. He just hoped that they would figure out something sooner rather than later. 

A few hours later, Sehun heard the door begin to unlock, grabbing his attention. He looked towards the doorway to see who was coming to see him, only to then be overwhelmed with emotions at the realisation that it was Luhan coming to see him. His emotions were everywhere. He was happy to see Luhan again, yet sad because he knew he would have to leave again. He was guilty at how the demon had told Luhan everything, not Sehun himself, yet partially relieved that he now knows. His head was spinning yet all he could focus on was his twin brother in front of him. He did not process anything that the demon was saying. The only thing that truly mattered to him was getting back to Luhan and his EXO family. Sehun struggled against his chains, attempting to break free and get back to his family.

Luhan stopped in front of the cage and faced both Sehun and the demon.   
“Annyeonghaseyo Sehun.” Luhan said simply, his greeting directed towards his twin, not the demon. He neglected to bow, however, as he refused to bow to a demon who had possessed his twin. He hoped that the real Sehun could hear and see him. Daiyu had told him that the real Sehun could hear and see everything that was going on around him and Luhan was hoping that that was actually the case.  
“Oh, no bow? Where are your manners?” The demon mocked him. Luhan’s face remained blank and unreadable.  
“I do not show respect to those who do not deserve it, and you, demon, most certainly do not deserve any of it.” Luhan said sternly. What Luhan wasn’t able to see was Sehun, the real Sehun, smirking at his twin’s rebuttal to the demon’s condescending questions deep in his mind.   
“That’s fair.” The demon replied simply.  
“Sehun, Daiyu told me that you asked me if I would come and sing to you. Here I am.” Luhan said smoothly, shrugging slightly, his eyes not leaving the individual that had been his twin in front of him.  
“Hah! Singing? You think you can help by singing to him? Don’t make me laugh.”  
The demon taunted him, sarcasm clear in its voice. Luhan stood firm though, his expression unchanging. The knowledge that his twin could see and hear him was enough to make him believe that they would be able to get Sehun back. He might not be able to do it right now, but he was sure that they would be able to free Sehun from his demonic prison. 

Luhan closed his eyes, thinking back to a song that Sehun used to love. A few moments later, he opened his eyes again with a completely serious expression, glaring straight at the demon. The demon did the same, their eyes connecting. He stared deep into its’ eyes, searching for any hint of Sehun being there. As he began to sing, his eyes never left the demon’s, holding onto the hope that he would see even the smallest spark from his twin. A tiny sign to show that he was there, that he was fighting. Luhan didn’t know how long he had been singing, but he suddenly saw something flash in Sehun’s eyes. Luhan could tell he was getting through. The demon frowned, closing his eyes and shaking his head, attempting to tune out Luhan’s voice and force Sehun back into his cage. 

Without showing it on his face, Luhan’s mind filled with different emotions. This however, did not even falter as he was watching the scene in front of him. The demon seemed to be losing his grip on Sehun simply from the sound of Luhan’s voice. He immediately decided that when he, Tao, Kris, and the rest of EXO performed the incantation to get the demon out, singing beforehand would help enormously.

As Luhan was about to finish the song, the demon suddenly screamed.  
“OUT!!!” The demon screamed. However, the sound that echoed through the room sounded like a mix of the demon’s sadistic voice and Sehun’s normal voice. Luhan knew that meant something. He could only assume that it was a mix of the demon wanting Luhan out of the room and Sehun wanting the demon out of his body. Luhan stopped singing, a smirk forming on his face as he slowly backed up to the door. Once he got there, he stopped and spoke.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back, and the next time I am, it won’t just be me singing.” Luhan said almost cryptically before he turned and exited the room, locking the door behind him. He needed to tell the others about what he had discovered.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Luhan exited the room and locked it behind him, he bolted downstairs, eager to tell everyone what had just happened and what he had just discovered. He made his way to the table, where everyone else was eating something that D.O. had prepared for dinner. Baekhyun was the first one to notice Luhan’s panting form in the doorway.  
“Luhan? What is it?” Baekhyun asked, diverting everyone’s attention to Luhan.  
“I think I know how to get the demon out.” Luhan said, all in one breath. Everyone’s interest peaked at this.  
“How?” Suho asked, voicing everyone’s unasked question.  
“Music. Singing. Ironically, that’s the demon’s weakness.” Luhan told them with a smile on his face and his eyes shining after the realisation. After a moment of silence, everyone burst out laughing. Oh, the irony.   
“Tomorrow. That’s when we do it.” Luhan said, his expression serious. Everyone looked at him seriously and nodded in agreement.  
“Are you sure we’re ready?” A small voice piped up. Everyone’s attention was suddenly directed to Daiyu, who was sitting on Baekhyun’s lap with his arms fastened loosely but securely around her small waist. She seemed nervous as to the prospect of all of this. It was understandable since she was only 6 years old. The look on every face in the room was a mixture of understanding and kindness. Luhan walked over to her and bent down so he could look into the little girl’s eyes.  
“It’s perfectly fine if you are scared Daiyu. I am as well.” Luhan said kindly, placing a comforting hand on her cheek. “Just because you have magic doesn’t mean you can’t be scared. But let me tell you, you are by far the bravest six-year-old that I have ever met.” Luhan said with a kind smile on his face. Daiyu smiled shyly and looked down.  
“Thank you.” She replied timidly, a small smile on her face, eliciting a smile from everyone in the room.  
“If it’s weakness is music, then I suggest we sing to it before we start the spell.” Suho said seriously.  
“I know the perfect song.” Chanyeol said said, gaining everyone’s attention. They all noted the cheeky smile and the twinkle in his eye. Everyone knew that face, and they all became slightly suspicious.  
“It has to be a song we can all sing together.” Xiumin told him, his ‘voice of reason’ emerging.  
“Don’t worry, we all know it, even Tao, Kris and Luhan.” Chanyeol replied confidently, his cheeky smile only growing.

*_The Next Day – Freeing Sehun_*

Once everyone stopped outside Sehun’s door, Suho turned to face them all.  
“Remember, no matter what the demon says or does, our Sehunnie is still in there and we have to trust that this will work and that we will get him back. Once we are around the cage, we are going to start with the song that we practiced since singing weakens the demon’s hold on Sehun, and then as soon as they are finished, we begin the chant and use our powers. As long as we work together, I have no doubt that we will get our maknae back.” He said to everyone. They all nodded in agreement. Suho then knelt down to face Daiyu. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“You stay close to your Baba alright?” He said. His voice was soft, but there was a hint of seriousness in it. With a serious face, she nodded in agreement.  
“I promise.” She replied, a determined look on her face. She had met Sehun and she knew, by both her interaction with him and the behaviour and discussions of everyone around her, that Sehun was extremely important to all of them and she was determined to get him back. Suho smiled at her before standing up once again and turning to the door to unlock it and letting everyone in.

Sehun didn’t know how, but he knew that he knew that today was the day that he would break out of his chains. Ever since he had met Huang Daiyu, a six-year-old girl with as much courage and determination as her father, he had been fighting ever harder to break free of his chains. When he saw Luhan enter the room alone the previous day, he was both happy and scared. Happy to see his twin again, but also scared that the demon might say something that would hurt him. After Luhan began speaking, however, he knew that he had nothing to be worried about. He knew that the face Luhan saw was not Sehun’s, but the demon’s, and he could tell that Luhan believed that the real Sehun was buried in the demon’s mind somewhere. When Luhan began singing their special song, the song that only the two of them knew, they both knew that Luhan had found the demon’s weak spot. It was ironic really, one of the things that Sehun loved most, music, was also what was going to help set him free of the demon. He was sure that by now Luhan had told the others what he had found out, and that they would have prepared something. Now, all he had to do was help them by pushing as hard as he could against his chains, ensuring their destruction. 

Everyone, and Sehun did mean everyone, since all of EXO, both current and former members, as well as little Daiyu who clinging onto Tao’s hand, were now in the room and in a circle surrounding the cage. Sehun wondered what she was doing here, but he guessed that it was because she had magic and, due to her personality, she must have insisted that she wanted to help. He wasn’t sure exactly what they had planned, but he had an idea. Now was the time. They were going to help him, so he was going to do his very best to help them in return.

Once everyone was in their places, Suho signalled to Kai to start the music. As soon as he did, everyone began the song and Sehun smiled when he heard what it was. It was a return to when they were all together, when everything had started. Their debut song. MAMA.


	15. Chapter 15

Bloodcurdling screams and yells of protest filled the room as everyone began to sing. Daiyu wasn’t singing, but she was clinging to her Baba’s leg with a both a slightly frightened but very determined look on her face. The Sehun she saw now scared her, but the Sehun she had met before, the real Sehun, was so sweet and caring that she needed to get him back, at least for the rest the members of EXO. She could also tell how much everyone wanted their maknae back and how much of an effect that this whole experience had had on them. 

Tao felt his daughter clinging onto his hand, but one quick glance down to check on her showed him that it wasn’t because she was scared, but because she was determined to get Sehun back and not let everyone down. This knowledge made Tao’s heart swell with both love and pride for his daughter. For a six-year-old to have this much determination and loyalty to people she had only just met was mind boggling. All she knew was that these people were special to her Baba and that was enough for her. While it was true that she had heard stories about them from Tao, and had seen them when Tao occasionally watched their music videos, she had never met or talked to them up until now. She wasn’t singing because she didn’t know the words to the song, but her determination was not lost on Tao. 

By the time they had finished the song, the demon was on its knees trying its best to block its ears and had its eyes closed tightly in pain still screaming. None of them gave it any time to even breathe before they then started on the spell they had found and practiced. 

Sehun could both hear and feel the demon getting progressively weaker with each passing moment due to his brothers singing their debut song. With that, he immediately began pulling at his chains ever harder. He didn’t care if it hurt, he just NEEDED to get out and force the demon out. After a few minutes of intense pulling the first chain finally broke. Sehun then grabbed the other chain with both hands, pulling with all his might. With each passing moment he felt himself getting significantly stronger, not just due to the demon becoming weaker and his resolve to get out becoming ever stronger, but also due to the help he could see and hear his members giving him. 

As soon as the enchantment was finished, Sehun began shaking and Tao immediately picked up Daiyu as he knew what was about to happen. She had been so brave throughout this entire ordeal but she was still a six-year-old girl, and he didn’t want her to see an exorcism.  
“Don’t look.” Tao whispered to his daughter, who then hid her face in the crook of his neck.  
All everyone could do was watch as the demon finally retreated from their maknae.   
Sehun threw his head backwards with a horrifying scream. His mouth opened wide and his eyes rolled back so only the whites could be seen. The black lines around his face and neck began retreating, and his hair went back to normal as black smoke came rushing out of Sehun’s mouth collating a ball of black gas in the middle of the room. Immediately and without hesitation, Tao suspended the ball of gas in time so Chanyeol could hurl a ball of flames at the black gas, destroying it in a blaze of fire.   
Suddenly, he collapsed. After a few long moments of still silence, Luhan hesitantly walked up to the cage his twin was trapped in.  
"Careful." Chanyeol warned. Luhan glanced back at him and gave him an 'I will' look, nodding his head before turning back to his brother. He unlocked the cage with the key that Suho had given him and opened the cage before kneeling down next to his unconscious twin. Luhan put his hand gently on Sehun's shoulder.  
"Sehunnie?" He asked softly, gently shaking his twin to try and wake him up. Slowly, Sehun's eyes fluttered open. Luhan could see immediately that there was no trace of evil in his twin’s eyes. He still wasn't back to the smiley, happy Sehun that was present before he left (Luhan now knew that that was his own fault and that knowledge tore him up inside), but he was thankfully no longer consumed by a demon.  
"Lulu?" Sehun asked, using his childhood nickname for the elder sibling as he gazed upon someone he never thought he would see again. Luhan smiled warmly at him.  
"Yes, it's me." Luhan replied softly. He helped Sehun sit up, only to be enveloped in a tight hug.  
"I missed you." Sehun whispered, his voice muffled as he was speaking with his head nestled in the crook of Luhan’s neck. Luhan, however, could understand everything he was saying.  
"I missed you too Sehunnie." Luhan replied. Rubbing the younger male's back to comfort him.   
"I am so sorry for everything I did and said. I didn’t mean it." Sehun said, sincerity clear in his eyes and tone as he let go of his twin and turned to looked at the rest of EXO, his gaze lingering on Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen and their injuries.  
"It's alright maknae, we know it wasn't you." Suho replied, walking up to the two and kneeling down, putting a comforting hand on the maknae's shoulder.  
"I'm still sorry I wasn't strong enough to break free earlier." Sehun replied, his voice quiet. Suho’s face turned serious.  
"Oh Sehun, you listen to me and you listen well." Suho said sternly, making Sehun look at him before he continued. "We all believe that you are one of the strongest people we know. The fact that you were able to break free at all proves that. We also all know that your actions when the demon overtook you were not and will never be your fault.” He stated. By this point, Sehun was in tears.  
“Yeah. Chanyeol, Chen and I don’t blame you for what you did while you were possessed.” Baekhyun said, stepping forward and placing a tender hand on Sehun’s cheek with a soft smile. Sehun looked him in the eyes, a look of guilt clear on the younger’s face. Chanyeol and Chen, however, both nodded in agreement at Baekhyun's statement.   
“We all know that wasn’t you.” Chanyeol said. Sehun smiled gratefully at his hyungs at being so understanding and forgiving they were.


	16. Chapter 16

Sehun suddenly thought of something that instantly wiped the smile off the maknae’s face.  
“Lulu?” He asked, looking his twin in the eyes, his tone sounding closer to that of a child about to cry. This drew the attention of everyone in the room.  
“What is it Hunnie?” Luhan asked in reply, noticing his twin’s now nervous face.  
“Are…Are you going back to China?” Sehun asked hesitantly, his voice so low that it was almost a whisper. Luhan took Sehun in his arms immediately and enveloped him in a tight hug, something that both twins had been longing for ever since they were separated. After what seemed like forever, but still not long enough, they separated. Luhan smiled at Sehun, his eyes kind and compassionate, knowing the many mixed emotions his twin must be feeling at the prospect of Luhan leaving again. If Luhan hadn’t already made up his mind, the look on Sehun’s face in this moment alone would have cemented that decision for him.  
“No Sehun. I’m not leaving. I am going to stay in Seoul and begin communicating with you on a more regular basis no matter how hard I have to fight to be able to do that. I am not going to leave you again. I have already made that mistake once, I am not going to do it again no matter how strong or brave you are.” Luhan replied, his tone soft and calming. Sehun’s eyes sparkled with happy tears. He was getting his twin back. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to see each other as much as they would like, but having Luhan with him, at least in the same city, was everything Sehun could wish for and more.  
“What about SM? Won’t there be consequences?” Sehun asked, tilting his head slightly. Luhan looked at his brother with a mixture of sadness and determination.  
“I’m sure there will be consequences from SM, but you are _far _more important to me than anything SM could throw at me or even my career in China. Even if I have to start all over again in Korea, I will. It won’t be easy, but you are worth it. Like I said, I made the mistake of leaving you once, I’m not going to do that again.” Luhan told him. By the end of his twin’s mini-speech, Sehun burst into a fit of happy tears. He finally had his twin back and Sehun knew that Luhan wasn’t going to leave again. Once he made up his mind about something, especially something like this, he wouldn’t change it. Sehun was so happy that he could talk to Luhan, see him, and confide in him like he used to before everything turned sour with the confidence that history would not repeat itself. 

Baekhyun looked down on the scene between the twins with a fond smile on his face. He was so glad that their plan had worked and they had their maknae back relatively unharmed. He was well aware that there would be mental scars, especially for Sehun, but with their help, those would slowly fade in time. He knew that there would be consequences from SM for Luhan, Tao, and Kris for breaking the terms of their settlement, even if it was for a legitimate reason, but right now, no one cared. All they cared about was that they were together again and that their maknae was finally, truly happy once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but don't worry, an epilogue will be coming soon :)


	17. Epilogue

Tao, Daiyu, and Kris had all returned to China, but, as he promised, Luhan stayed in Korea. Tonight, Luhan he was going to be attending an EXO concert. Luhan had always wondered what it was like for the fans when they came to see EXO in concert and now he was finally going to find out. However, tonight was going to be special. He and EXO had planned something very special for the fans and he couldn’t wait for the show to start. 

Once Sehun was back to normal, Luhan, Sehun, and Suho had gone to have a meeting with the president of SM to explain everything that happened and demand that he be able to have contact with Sehun and the rest of EXO again. Surprisingly, the president had actually agreed without too much resistance. He did specify that Luhan was not to re-join the group. Luhan assured him that he would not be re-joining EXO, he only wanted to be able to remain in contact with them. Suho also requested that Luhan perform with EXO at their next big concert for both the fans and EXO. That raised a questioning eyebrow but after much convincing, the president hesitantly agreed. His one condition was that the performance would be a one-time thing since Luhan was not actually part of EXO anymore. All three agreed to his terms if it meant that they got their way. 

As the rest of the members went to get ready for the concert, Luhan went out to the arena to find his seat. The members of EXO had given him a ticket for a seat that gave him a perfect view of the stage. He had seen some of their live performances online, but he knew that being in the audience was something completely different. Since he hadn’t bothered to hide his identity, much to Sehun’s protests, Luhan guessed that he might have EXO fans around him who knew who he was, but he didn’t care what they thought of him. If they spoke to him kindly or wanted to start up a nice conversation, he would gladly talk to them, but if they started to act malicious in any way, he would just tune them out and not even acknowledge their presence. He honestly was more interested on watching his twin and their friends perform than dealing with any haters and could _easily_focus on that. 

*_Later_*

The venue was now rapidly filling with people and Luhan was fascinated to see how everyone was behaving pre-concert. 

To his left, he had two teenage girls, who he guessed were about 18, who were obviously best friends excited to be attending an EXO concert together. They had been glancing at him occasionally and whispering to themselves for about twenty minutes now. A moment later, Luhan felt a tentative tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the two girls looking at him sheepishly.  
“Excuse me, but my friend and I were wondering, are you Oh Luhan?” She asked shyly. He smiled kindly and turned to face them.  
“Yes, I am. What are your names?” He asked politely.  
“My name is Lee Haeun, and this is my best friend Kim Eunha.” The first girl, Haeun, introduced the two.  
“I don’t mean to sound rude Luhan-ssi, but shouldn’t you be in China?” Her friend, Eunha, asked curiously. Luhan could tell that her tone and question was in no way malicious, both were just genuinely curious, and rightfully so. To the rest of the world’s knowledge, Luhan was supposed to be in China. Luhan smiled at the both of them.  
“It’s a long and complicated story, but essentially I am going to be moving back to Korea to continue my career closer to home. My _real_home. I am not going to re-join EXO, but they are my family and I have had enough of having to cut them out of my life.” Luhan explained. He didn’t want to go into too much detail to two teenage girls he barely knew, but he felt that he needed to answer her question honestly.   
“Is it also to be closer to Sehun and the rest of EXO?” Haeun asked, a kind smile on her face. By the look on her face, she already knew the answer.  
“In one word, yes.” Luhan revealed.  
“So, why exactly are you here? By here I mean at an EXO concert.” Eunha asked curiously. Luhan’s smiled widened.  
“I have always wondered what it was like for the fans when they came to see EXO in concert. We always had an amazing time performing onstage and seeing all our fans and their reactions but I always wondered what the experience was like for them. Now, I am finally going to find out.” Luhan explained. “There’s also another reason I am here, but you’ll find out what that is later. For now, let’s enjoy the concert.” He added cryptically, a smile on his face and a cheeky twinkle in his eye. The girls looked at each other, a look of obvious surprise on their faces, and then back to him.   
“Would it be too forward of us to ask for a photo Luhan-ssi?” Haena asked. Luhan’s smile morphed into a grin.  
“Not at all.” He replied happily. Haeun passed him her phone, which was now on the camera app. The three of them then took a photo with all of them smiling and Luhan handed Haena her phone back. Suddenly, the lights in the venue began to dim, indicating that the show was about to begin.  
“Oh! It’s starting.” Eunha exclaimed, prompting excitement from both Luhan and Haena alike.

*_Later – Luhan leaving his seat_*

“Where are you going?” Haeun asked Luhan as he turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket. He had been recording a few of the songs that he particularly liked, but it was time for him to move backstage. He left most of his things backstage where the rest of EXO’s stuff was, but he brought his phone with him.  
“There is somewhere I have to be.” Luhan said cryptically, a smile making its’ way onto his face. He could tell that this confused her a bit. “It’ll become clear soon. For the moment, enjoy the concert.” He said with a big smile. “I really enjoyed meeting the both of you and I wish you the best of luck with your future. Hopefully we will meet again.”  
“I hope so too.” Haena replied. With that, Luhan gave her one last smile before making his way out of his seat and to the backstage area. His makeup and hair were already done, so all he needed now was to get changed, be fitted with an in-ear set, and get the microphone that had been prepared for him when he arrived.

*_A little while later_*

Once the final ‘ment ended, Suho began speaking.  
“For our final three songs, we have planned something special tonight.” Suho began, a twinkle in his eye and a playful smirk on his face. All the members of EXO were now bursting with excitement because they knew the moment had finally come. “Not only are we going to perform a few songs that we haven’t done in a while, but there will be a special twist.” He said cryptically, the smile on his face not going anywhere. He then looked towards the maknae. His smirk becoming more pronounced as he looked at the younger male, who looked like he was about to explode and start bouncing from excitement.

Sehun had to refrain from screaming and bouncing up and down in excitement as Suho announced that they had a surprise performance for the fans. The moment had finally come. He knew that the EXO-Ls would be just as excited as the members when they saw what was going to happen.

*_Earlier that week - Preparing_*

Luhan and EXO were gathered in EXO’s practice room talking about the  
“Do you remember any of the choreography from our old songs? If so, which one are you most familiar with?” Kai asked Luhan curiously. They all knew that had been a while since Luhan had danced any of the choreography to their old songs so they assumed he might be a bit rusty.  
“Some of it. But I may need to be reminded of a lot.” Luhan told them. “I also occasionally watch your music videos and live videos to keep up with your progress though.” He added, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks at his words. Everyone smiled at his revelation.  
“Ok. Which song shall we do?”  
“Why don’t we do Peter Pan, Lucky and 3.6.5?” Sehun suddenly suggested. Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
“Why those three?” Luhan asked. He remembered performing them and, unless it had changed, none of them had much, if any, choreography in them.   
“Yeah, Lucky and Peter Pan only have a little bit of synchronized choreography in it, and 3.6.5 doesn’t have any. We can fool around onstage and interact with the fans as much as possible.” Sehun replied with a smile. Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly lit up.  
“We should add in Sehun time.” He said, a huge grin on his face. Luhan was the only one who looked confused.  
“What is Sehun time?”  
“In Peter Pan, there is a moment where Sehun clicks his fingers and we all freeze. He then marches around the stage, choosing his victims and does whatever he likes to them. Whether that be making them hug each other, like he did with Chanyeol and Baekhyun a while ago, pulling someone’s shirt up, or sticking his finger up their nose for no reason, it is different every time. He’ll then click his fingers again and everyone will unfreeze and the song will continue.” Suho explained. By this point, Luhan was smiling. That was such a Sehun thing to do. He had missed the members of EXO. He didn’t realise just how much until now.

*_Concert – surprise performance_*

As the familiar music of Peter Pan filled the stadium, Luhan ran out onstage from his place in the wings, microphone in hand, the scream of happiness from the EXO-Ls as he ran out to perform with the members of EXO with huge grin on his face would be something that he would treasure and carry with him for the rest of his life. He looked around at his former members, who he still considered family even if he hadn’t seen or communicated with them in years, overjoyed to be sharing the stage with them even if it was just for one last time. He knew he made the right choice moving back to Seoul and he was actually surprised that SM had let him perform with EXO again but was thankful that they had.


End file.
